


Schafer's Slut

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [8]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Paul wears a corset. Monty feels things.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Schafer's Slut

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

“Mr Schafer.”

Monty turns quickly, flicking on the light to his office and finding the most exquisite of treasures leaning upon his desk.

In the dim light of his private office, Paul Sevier stands upright against the wooden desk, pale body almost luminescent, ethereal, emphasised by his dark hair and the dark corset clenched tight around his middle. There’s a distinct curve to his waist and hips that only draws Monty’s eyeline downwards to where Paul’s pretty & perky cock strains against matching lacy undergarments, a garter around his left thigh that Monty immediately fantasises about removing with his teeth and the sounds the pretty agent would make as his beard scratches along the inside of his soft thigh.

Yet, Paul doesn’t move; like a statue, made for Monty’s viewing pleasure.

“Oh, babe,” Monty holds his arms out and smirks, having already decided where this evening is going to go. “You look perfect. My pretty boy.”

Movement, suddenly, from Paul as he blushes and pushes his glasses back up his nose, biting his lip.

“I’ve had it on all day, even in the office,” Paul says. He runs his hands down the soft, dark material of his corset before hooking a finger in his undergarments, tugging them to make his cock jiggle. “I wanted to wear it, for you. Just for you.”

Monty groans loudly, brushing his palm down his stomach and to his crotch to cup his growing cock, rubbing it through his trousers.

And to his own dismay, all he can think about is wiping the innocent blush off of Sevier’s freckled cheeks and turning him into a real slut.

Schafer’s slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
